Kid Icarus: Rise from the ashes
by Baron Von Fang
Summary: *Sequel to Kid Icarus Legacy* Icarus and Persephone defeated Hades and brought peace to the world a few months ago, but things are getting chaotic, with ancient monsters and evils rising from Tartarus. Now, they need help from new and old friends to fulfill an ancient prophecy about the end of Existence. No biggie right? Read, Review, and above all, enjoy! -The Baron
1. Overview of Kid Icarus Legacy

Overview of Kid Icarus: Legacy

For those of you who are too lazy to read my first Fan Fiction, that I spent _so_ much time, blood, sweat, and tears to make!

(hint: IM TELLING YOU TO READ MY FIRST FAN FICTION! {Kid Icarus Legacy btw})

Pit and Pauletena had a child named Icarus. On Icarus' 125th birthday, the Underworld army resurfaced and attacked, trying to claim the golden Nectar of the gods that Icarus would drink to gain the power of flight. However, the Nectar spilled on Icarus' wings, and they caught fire. He fell down to the mortal world, stranded and without wings. He was found and attacked by Persephone, the Princess of the Underworld and discovered that his parents were kidnapped and imprisoned. Luckily, Icarus escaped from her for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Persephone got in an argument with her mother and ran away to seek help from Icarus.

However, they are teleported to a mysterious castle run by Abel, the god of Lost things. They are then attacked by the Hewdraw, who-by eating himself-evolves into Oroborus. Oroborus overpowers them and captures them, and the body of Hades (don't ask). When they come to, they are in the Empire state building; which was captured by the underworld forces. Icarus then is told he has the nectar within him, and that Medusa needs it to revive Hades. Medusa is successful in this endeavor, and raises Hades. The gods then manage to escape their prison with the help of Pandora, who has a thing with Dark Pit.

They reach Hades, and along the way, Medusa helps them, saying that Hades tricked her. They all reach Hades, only to find that he has reached full power, and even all the gods together cannot defeat him. Icarus is then told that he is an Archangel, and has the power to defeat Hades. After Persephone kisses him, he gains his wings again (Through the power of love) and goes after Hades. Through a very graphic fight, Icarus defeats Hades and purges the evil from his heart. A huge party is thrown, and Icarus and Persephone watch the sunrise of a new day.

And they all live happily ever after….right? WRONG! For deep within the depths of the Underworld, an ancient and powerful evil is stirring, bringing back monsters that haven't been seen since before the Gods, or their parents, the Titans! Who or what is this ancient evil? Will the Gods or Angels, or anyone be able to stop it? And most importantly, will people actually read this Fan Fiction?! Stay tuned fellow writers! The new adventures of Icarus and Persephone will be out soon!

See you on the Flipside!

-The Baron


	2. Sights and Sounds

Kid Icarus: Rise from the Ashes

Chapter 1;

Sounds and Sights

The Archangels' log 1: Icarus

 _ **Is this on? Was that the right button? ARGH! TECHNOLOGY! What? It was on for…HOW LONG!? *ahem* Hello again world! It's me! Icarus! Oh? What's that? You thought you had heard the end of my story? HAHAHAHAHA! OH GODS! AHAHAHA! Okay, enough of that! The sad truth of it is, my story isn't even close to being done! Sure I seemed to tie all the loose ends in the last story and explained about all of it! However, I…hold on a sec. yeah? Sorry! I was just- wait, what? Oh crap! Sorry, but I may need to cut this log a bit short! Kind of on the run from killer monsters of death. But I'll try to tell as much as I can. Now… as for the issue of where to start…oh! I got it! *Ahem***_

The morning was bright and nice, and I awoke with a pleasant sight; Persephone lying with me in my bed. Oh relax you perverts! Nothing scandalous happened! We just spent the night enjoying each other's company! Anyways, I ran my fingers through Persephone's midnight-black hair, and kissed her forehead. She stirred and looked up at me with those gorgeous violet-red eyes that drove me crazy.

"Good morning!" she said. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, pretty good" I replied. She sat up and stretched, parting her lips in a yawn. She looked amazing, even after just waking up! Gods I loved this girl!

She got up and walked over to my bathroom, and closed the door. I heard her fingers snap, and 2 seconds later, she walked out in jeans and a Black Sabbath™ sleeveless shirt on. She had a black choker around her neck, and wore a ring with a black rose pattern on it.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Amazing!" I responded almost immediately. A second later, her ring started glowing, and she groaned.

"My mom wants me back at my house." She sighed. By 'house' she meant her mom's castle. "Sorry! See you later!" she said. She walked over to me and brushed her lips against mine before teleporting away, leaving only a black rose in the ground. I picked it up and held it in my hands for a minute or two before I got changed myself.

I put on a gold t-shirt with a whit trim and my family's crest on it; an outstretched golden wing. I ran/flew downstairs to the dining room to see my mom and dad eating breakfast.

"Good morning dear!" my mother said happily. My dad was too busy wolfing down pancakes to say the same, so he just waved.

"Morning" I said. I sat down and filled my plate with bacon and pancakes covered with syrup. My dad finished his breakfast and wiped his mouth and said

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby!" I responded. My parents exchanged a look

"Did Persephone call you recently?" my mom asked

"Yeah, we chatted last night" I replied. My dad raised an eyebrow

"About what?" I stopped chewing and swallowed. I looked at my pancakes and nibbled on my bacon.

"Oh you know…stuff"

My mom sighed "If she spent the night, you could just tell us!"

I nearly choked on my bacon. "H-how did you…?" I stammered.

"I see everything" my mother explained. "As long as you don't…you know…I'm fine with her staying the night!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, my mom was so cool! I finished my breakfast and said

"I was planning on seeing a movie today with Persephone…"

"Alright!" said my mom "Have fun!"

After breakfast, I practiced training till 3, which was when I flew down to the surface disguised as a human. I met up with Persephone and we went to see Insidious 3. You see, she got me into watching 'horror' films, though to be honest, they weren't as scary as her dad's insides, believe me! During the movie, while everyone was screaming at all the cheap jump scares, Persephone was groaning.

"This isn't scary!" "It's just dumb!" "All special effects and no actual talent!" she kept criticizing, as if the directors could actually hear her!

After the movie, Persephone and I went home. When I got to my house though, I was greeted by a strange sight; Viridi crying, with my dad comforting her and my mom on her other side, patting her back

"What is going on? I turned to my dad.

"Icarus! I didn't hear you come in!" my mother said. "Sit down" I obliged

"Okay…why is Viridi here?"

My dad stood up "Alright, well, you know that before your mother and I were past the 'servant and master' stage, Viridi and I were dating."

"Yes I know"

"Well, we kind of…uh…" my dad trailed off and moved his fingers around in a random manner. A few moments passed before my eyes widened in realization. I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was;

"You…wa…? With the…and the….wa…?"

Viridi stood up "Nine months later, I had twins" I thought for sure my mom was about to blow a gasket. But she looked rather calm! Probably because that's what she's like, kind and forgiving. Besides, the 'twins' were conceived _before_ my mom and dad were even dating!

"These twins" Viridi continued "I named Narcissus and Echo. Last night we got in an argument, and they…ran away…" Viridi's eyes began to water. "Down to the mortal world. And New York of all places!" she said disgusted

My mom stood up. "Icarus" she said in a very serious tone "I need you to go down to the mortal world and find these twins, convince them to make up with Viridi, and bring them home."

"Yeah, no pressure" I muttered

I spent the afternoon looking for my half-siblings. Wow. That's a sentence I never thought I would ever say! Huh? Oh, right, got to hurry. Sorry, Persephone is pestering me. Anyway, turns out Narcissus loves fashion shows and Echo followed Narcissus so…convenient? Yes. Easy to find? Hardly. Do you know how many fashion shows are held in New York? Neither do I, but in my defense, it was a lot! As I said before, it took almost all afternoon, but I finally managed to find them. I managed to spot them in the crowd of clothing nerds- oh sorry, 'fashion enthusiasts'.

Echo was short, and kind of cute, I guess. She had blonde hair like her mom, tied in a ponytail that barely went past the nape of her neck. She wore a modest dress that went down to her shins. As for Narcissus, he had rather long grape-purple hair. I almost got them confused a couple times! By the time the show was over, it was five in the afternoon. I managed to corral them into an empty alleyway, where I confronted them.

"Hey!" I yelled. They turned around and faced me. I almost choked at how similar they looked. It wasn't just each other either! It was almost like I was looking into a mirror! Both of them had emerald green eyes and fair completions.

"Yes? What do you want mate?" Narcissus asked with a British accent. Echo retreated behind her brother, before peeking over his shoulder.

"Okay, long story short, your mom asked me to find you and-"

"Sorry mate, not happening! My sis and I are free spirits now!"

I gritted my teeth together "It wasn't a request" this guy was starting to get on my nerves really fast. I started walking over to him when a wall of vines appeared behind and in front of me.

"Try and get us then!" Narcissus taunted. At least I thought it was Narcissus, it was a little higher pitched. In any case, I looked up and noticed that the vines only stretched ten feet in the air. I rolled my eyes at how easy this was. I expanded my wings and jumped a good thirteen feet in the air, right above the tips of the vines. I flapped my wings a couple times for good measure. I landed safely in front of them, arms crossed.

"Wow that was so impressive!" I said sarcastically. Narcissus and Echo both had their jaws opened in shock

"You…you're a bloody…you…" Narcissus stuttered. I sighed at his incompetence, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah, okay, now that that's over with..."

"WE'RE NOT GOING!" yelled Echo. It was the oddest thing though, because she was saying it, in _my_ voice!

"Yes you-WOAH WHAT!?" I said only just realizing that she was mimicking my voice. "How did you do that?!" I asked

"How did you do that?!" she said (In my voice)

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"Quit it!"

"Quit it!"

This went on for…actually, I don't even remember how long it went on before Narcissus' laughter covered over our arguing.

"Bloody hell! This is too good! Ahahahahaha!" he laughed

"Alright, what the heck is this? How are you perfectly mimicking my voice?"

"I was born without a voice" Echo explained while using Narcissus' voice "So, my mother gave me the power to mimic anyone's voice just by hearing them speak once."

"And I can mimic what people look like just by looking at them once" Narcissus added. I looked at Echo, then at Narcissus, then back to Echo, realizing that I underestimated them.

"Alright then, how do you feel about coming with me to-" I was interrupted by a large rock fist to the face. It sent me flying, and not in the voluntary way. I crashed landed around midtown east. Taking into consideration that I was around Times Square….ow. That hurt me…and that just occurred to me! I must've been unconscious for about half an hour or so, because the sun had moved when I came to.

I stood up, stretched a bit, and tried to make the spinning stop. I forgot exactly what I was doing, but then I spat out some dirt that had mysteriously appeared in my mouth, and remembered the boulder sized knuckle sandwich that Narcissus and/or Echo gave me. I nearly had a heart attack when I tried searching for their godly auras; they weren't even in New York!

"Oh great" I muttered "Viridi is going to kill me!"

 _ **HOLY CRAP! Oh, sorry! There was just a giant boulder headed for my face. No big deal. Alright, I'll admit I have been hiding…details of my predicament from you, but the less you know, the better, believe me! All I can tell you is that I am on the run from monsters that haven't existed since before time itself. Also, I have some companions with me, which was who I was arguing with before…Yes I know we're running out of time, STOP YELLING AT ME ECHO! Huh? Oh yeah, I'm traveling with Narcissus and Echo along with some others. Relax everyone! All will be explained, but I need more time! I may not be the one telling all of these, some of my friends will take over from time to time. Uh-oh, I need to go! See you all on the flipside! …. Alright, how do you turn this thing off?**_


	3. Sights and Sounds-2

Kid Icarus: Rise from the Ashes

Chapter 1;

Sounds and Sights

The Archangels' log 2: Persephone

 _ **Is this thing on? Hello? Can you hear me? Okay, I'm just going on a limb here, and assuming you can hear what it is I'm saying right now. This is Persephone, princess of the Underworld, and girlfriend of Icarus. Speaking of him, he's kind of…let's say…tied up at the moment? (Oh sure, make fun of the guy hanging from the rafters! Real mature!) Sorry about that. My boyfriend's being a little…never mind. I need to tell you guys about the story. Alright, where did we leave off?**_

Icarus had just lost sight of Echo and Narcissus. He knew that he was going to be in serious trouble with Viridi if he told her that he lost her kids! He flew around New York, trying to find where they might be, but to no avail. After flying around Manhattan ten or so times, he sat down on The Chrysler Building to calmly think about this dilemma of his.

"AHHH! WHAT DO I DO?! VIRIDI IS GOING TO KILL ME! AHHHH!"

"Snap out of it!" a voice said

"What? Who's there?" Icarus asked. A Monoeye and a Mik appeared in front of him

"Hello!" the Monoeye said

"AHH! Oh, it's just you guys. What do you want?" he asked

"'You guys?' You won't even call us by our names? How rude!" the Mik complained. Icarus blinked

"You have names?"

"Yeah! I'm Canker, and this is Sty!" the Mik said. Icarus stared at them

"Thanatos came up with them."

"Well that explains it"

Icarus sighed and looked around at the island of Manhattan. He tried to use his powers to locate Echo and Narcissus, but no divine beings seemed to be in range. And yet…something seemed off…like something was missing.

"Mister Icarus sir? Is everything alright?" Sty asked

"Yeah…sure…" he said. "Gimmie a minute, I need to make a call"

He walked behind a corner and contacted Pauletena

"Mom? Can you hear me?" Icarus asked

"Yes, what is it Icarus? Did you find them?"

"Yes, but they got away, and now I can't find them!"

"Hmm…strange…they couldn't have gotten far, could they?" she asked

"No…I suppose not…and that's what's bothering me. They should still be in New York, but they're off the grid. Which means they either teleported-"

"Or something is suppressing their divine energy." She finished. Icarus shuddered

"Hopefully not the latter" he said.

"I could try finding them if their out of your range?" she offered.

"No…I have a better idea…"

Five minutes later, Sty the Monoeye was using his specialty as a scout to search a larger area for their divine presence.

"Alright, I've got something, but it's barely within reach."

"Okay, but where exactly?" Icarus said with slight impatience

"New Jersey"

"Oh great! I just love jersey!" Icarus said with total sarcasm. "Alright, let's go."

On the way, Canker went off to the side and contacted me.

"Miss Persephone? It's me, Canker. We're heading towards New Jersey. We may need backup, so please come as soon as you can."

At that moment, I was doing some gardening in my yard. I just got done picking the ripe, juicy fruit from some trees, when I heard Canker telepathically contact me. I dropped my basket (gently) and flew out the enchanted door that dropped me off above where Canker's last call was. Meanwhile, Icarus, Sty, and Canker had arrived at an abandoned warehouse where, supposedly, Echo and Narcissus were hiding.

I hid behind one of the buildings to keep a lookout from a distance. Meanwhile, Sty was giving me an inside look at the action. The building was filled with boxes from roof to floor. There was barely any room for Icarus to walk, let alone fly! He tried to find Echo and Narcissus, but they were nowhere to be found. He tried turning over boxes, but that seemed to be taking forever. Until that is, he made the lucky discovery of turning over just the right box, revealing a maintenance stairwell. Icarus took out his medallion and turned it into the Wolf Claws, giving him some light.

He carefully walked down the narrow staircase leading into who-knows-where, while I followed at a safe distance. All of a sudden, however, Icarus abruptly stopped and turned around to look at Sty.

"I know you're following me Persephone. Come out of hiding." He said. I walked over to where he, Canker, and Sty had stopped.

"How did you know I was following you guys?" I asked

"Sty had stopped earlier to make, 'a very important call'. I can only assume he was contacting you."

I sighed and walked over to Icarus, taking his arm in mine. "Is it so wrong to be worried about you?" I asked rhetorically. He smiled

"I suppose not"

Arm in arm, we walked down to wherever it was that the staircase led. As we did, it seemed to get damper. I shuddered at the chilly atmosphere. I tried to get closer to Icarus to warm myself up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, which I appreciated, but still…there was a strange aura here…something ancient…evil almost…

"Do you feel that?" I asked him

"Oh, that evil aura that sends a chill down my spine? No, I hadn't noticed" he responded sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it just me, or does it get stronger the deeper we go?" I asked after a few minutes passed and the stairway looked less like a matenence stairwell and more like a staircase to hell.

"I really don't want to find out, but we must away!" he said in a really stupid medieval accent. It was a cute sort of stupid I guess. Eventually, the staircase ended and opened up into an enormous cavern. There where stalactites and stalagmites all over the place, so it looked like a giant mouth. If that where the case, the chill down my spine would've been its breath! Gross…. There was a giant mound of reddish-brown mud in the center, and at the foot of it where the two minor gods we were looking for.

"There they are!" Icarus said pointing to them

"Shhh!" I whispered "Keep it down! You don't want to wake that thing up!"

He stared at me like I just asked him to cook me a ferret on a silver platter

"What are you talking about? What thing?" Now, I was the one giving the crazy looks. Why didn't he see it? I turned back to the two shivering lumps beneath the giant mound. We needed to get to them without letting that thing see us. Shouldn't be a problem considering what it was. I saw a path that was out of the creature's eyeshot. If we could get in and out quick enough….

I gestured to Icarus and pointed out the path. I put my finger to my lips, signaling for him to follow me without a noise. We managed to get to Echo and Narcissus without signaling their captor. Icarus leaned over to tap Echo on the shoulder and….

" _ **AHHHH!"**_ she screamed. It was so loud; it literally shook the stalactites off of the ceiling, and caused the giant mound to tremble! Unfortunately, it also alerted their captor to us!

"Dang, that white girl can scream!" Icarus said with an African American accent.

"What are you doing here!?" Narcissus asked, but I wasn't paying attention, I was fixated on the giant mound still trembling behind them, even though Echo had stopped screaming.

"Icarus…" I said tapping him on the shoulder. "Get ready to fight"

"Fight what?" he asked "There's nothing to-" I interrupted him, turning his head to the giant mound, which I had focused my eyes on. It started to rise out of the ground, which was bad, considering it was huge before!

"What is that?" Icarus asked, drawing the Pauletena Blade from the medallion.

"The guard" I responded. Although, how it even existed now was beyond me. The giant mound grew two giant stumps and three little stumps out of each. The mound wasn't hiding the guard, the mound _was_ the guard!

It stood on its two rather tiny legs, and stretched out its arms. After that, it wiped the sleep from its eyes

Scratch that, _eye_.

Echo and Narcissus' guard was a Cyclops.

"Icarus should be back by now," Pauletena said worriedly "Where do you think he is?" she asked Pit for the twentieth time….in five minutes.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably already found them and is heading back up right now"

"Then why didn't he call?" The goddess of Light retorted. Pit opened his mouth to answer, only to close it again. At that moment, they heard a knock at their door. A Centurion opened it, only to see the Goddess of Darkness and The Lord of the Underworld standing there.

"What's up Pittypat? Hades asked

"Hades!"

"Pit!"  
"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"HADEEES!"

"PIIIT!"

"Oh brother" Medusa said face palming "Still can't get along I see"

"Old habits" Hades shrugged "Now then, do you know where our daughter is?"

"She's not with you guys?" Pit asked

"No, we assumed she was on a 'date' with your son" Medusa said with a rather annoyed tone of voice. Pauletena shook her head.

"No she hasn't come by" she said, but then a thought occurred to her "Come to think of it, shouldn't you be able to sense where she is?" she asked

"That's what I'm afraid of, no matter where she is, I should know, but…" Medusa said with a look of worry on her face.

"Let's see where she last was spotted." Pit suggested. Pauletena pulled out a map of the world, and a small purple dot was on America. She zoomed in further to see it was around New York. Further in it was in New Jersey. An abandoned warehouse in New Jersey to be precise.

"There seems to be some major interference around there…" Pauletena said.

"Can you teleport me there?" Pit asked

"I can try, but you'll need to find them on foot. Be careful okay?" The Queen of Skyworld said worried.

"I promise" her King said as he flew out the magic door.

Icarus and I on the other hand where busy fighting the giant one-eyed monstrosity that guarded Viridi's kids. It looked at us with its enormous ruby eye, and drooled when it saw me

"Pretty girl..." it said as it reached out to grab me. I turned into my gorgon form and clawed at its fingers, gouging its thumb.

"Owwie!" it screamed "Ugly girl hurt Mono! Mono kill ugly girl!" it pounded its fists on its chest. It slammed its fists on the ground, but I dodged the attack. Icarus jumped on its fists, started running up its arm, and using the Gaol blade, cut an enormous scar along the Cyclops' arm. He stood on the Cyclops' shoulder and slashed at the side of his face, but all this only seemed to annoy the big brute. He swatted at Icarus, knocking him off. I ran towards him, but the Cyclops shot a _frikin' laser from his eye_ between me and Icarus, creating a giant wall of fire separating us.

"Icarus! Are you okay?" I yelled to him, but he didn't respond. He just stared at the fire in front of him. I tried to fly over the literal fire wall, but the Cyclops swatted at me. It was too risky. It was then that I got an idea

"Canker! Sty! Go check on Icarus!" I said to the two underworld lackeys. Except they didn't move either. "What's wrong with you all? Move!" I commanded them, but they just turned towards me.

"Kill…" Canker said. All of a sudden, he and Sty just started shooting at me!

"What's wrong with you guys?" I wondered aloud "What's going on?"

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is taking so long, but I'm going to have to make this a three part chapter. I honestly didn't think it would be this long! I know you all have some serious questions. If you want, you can PM me any questions, and I will answer them, but I will not give away any spoilers. (Shadme I'm looking at you ;P) The final part of this chapter will come out soon, I promise!**

 **See you all on the Flipside!**

 **-The Baron**


End file.
